undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 7
"The Failure" is the 7th episode and season finale of Season 1 of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode includes some of the events that happened after the outbreak and before the room. Plot Synopsis After Sean shoots Charlie, the guilt inside of him kicks in, but he is distracted when the door opens. Jim keeps a secret from the group, but Frank quickly catches on, ending with disastrous results. The Road So Far... Sean and Charlie woke up in a room, both strangers. They don't start off well, even getting into a fight. But they plan to work together to get out. They listen to tapes on phones they found, finding out that only one can survive. They also have pacemakers in their hearts, and if their heart rate goes too high, they die. Sean finds a gun and hides it from Charlie. Jim and Dave find a campsite, finding it easier to survive there. They find Frank, Dave's friend. He says his camp was killed, and Jim gets suspicious. Jim takes his knife, hiding it and it is found later by two survivors who join the group. Jim gets saved by another two survivors, this time he wanted to be nice, so he left them join. Dave wondered what was in Jim's backpack, but Jim told him to stay away. Jim goes away from camp, opening his bag and taking out a phone. A note says he had to answer it at a certain time. Charlie and Sean both tell their stories, to make it easier to tell which one should survive. After telling their stories, Sean gets impatient. When Jim goes back to the bag to wait for the phone call, Frank follows him. Frank admits that he killed the people in his camp, saying they were sick. After a fight, Frank sees a tattoo on Jim's arm, and sticks a knife into his neck. Sean pulls out the gun, and shoots Charlie. Plot Flashback (The Day of The Outbreak) It was pitch black, freezing cold. Charlie was sitting down in an alleyway, hands tied around his knees. He was living on the street for two weeks. It was torture, but he was determined not to get caught. He would find scraps of food, looking through trash cans. Water wasn't much of a problem. He sat there, on his own, thinking about his daughter. One of the trash cans in the alleyway fell, a man was on top of it. Charlie stood up, seeing if the man needed help. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. The man groaned, trying to stand up. That's when Charlie saw it. His face was split open, the majority of his mouth hanging off. Charlie fell backwards, "Oh bollocks". The man crawled towards him, arms stretched out trying to grab him, Charlie ran out of the alleyway, making it onto the street. He looked left, it looked deserted. But then he looked right, seeing dozens of people running towards him. All of them had blood on them, some with limbs missing. They were groaning, and they were all after Charlie. He turned towards the left side of the street and ran. Present (The Room) Sean lowered his gun, he could hear his heart racing. Charlie looked down, blood pouring from his stomach, he tried to walk forward but fell on to his knees. He landed on his stomach. Sean's watch was beeping, causing him flip out. He grabbed the watch, took it off, and slammed it on the ground, stomping on it. He watched Charlie on the floor, not moving. Present (The Camp) Jim's body lay still, caught in the barbed wire. "Frank?" Dave called from behind them. Frank was standing over Jim's body, knife in his hand. "Frank?" repeated Dave. Frank turned around, no expression on his face. Dave looked at Jim's dead body. "What happened?" Dave asked. "I- he... He tried to kill me", Frank lied. "What?" Dave was surprised. "He told me to follow him when he left, he lead me out here and tried to kill me", Frank continued. Dave was about to say something, but they heard a phone ringing. He followed the sound, walking over by Jim's body. The cell phone was on the ground. He picked up the phone and answered it. He didn't say anything, he just listened. "He's on his way", a voice on the other end said. They quickly hung up. "What was that?" Frank asked. Dave turned around, wondering what to do with him. Present (The Room) Sean began to feel lightheaded, he grabbed onto one of the chairs, and the chair fell. There was a camera on the chair, and that fell with it. He didn't seem surprised. The door opened behind him. He turned around, looking at the man who opened it. It was Ethan. He was holding a phone in his hand and a gun in the other, but he didn't have it aimed at Sean. "Okay, Sean. Listen to me", he said, but Sean ignored him and dove at him. Ethan fell backwards, and Sean stood over him as he was on the floor. Sean aimed his gun. Click. The gun was empty. "Would you just-" he said as Sean lifted his foot, and stomped on Ethan's face. The phone had fallen out of Ethan's hand, as did the gun. Sean took his gun, loading it. Ethan stood up, "Just listen to me!" "I'm done listening", Sean said. He pulled the trigger, and Ethan fell backwards and landed on his stomach. 16 Hours After They Woke Up Charlie lay on the floor, blood pouring from him. Sean was kneeling down on the other side of the room, his hands on top of a dead body. He was breathing heavily, holding a gun in his hand. He looked behind him, focusing on the origami crane Charlie made. He looked back at the body… no regrets. Flashback (The Day Of The Outbreak) Sean ran down the street, being chased by a horde of walkers. He had his gun in his hands, keys in the other. He made it to the front door of his house, unlocking it and running inside. He was out of breath, and sat down with his back against the wall. Suddenly, he heard a woman screaming, it was a lot closer than he thought. It started to get louder, until he had his head buried in his hands. He recognized the screams, his wife’s. After a minute, the screaming stopped. He only heard the groans of walkers outside. There was a knock on the back door. He hesitated, before standing up, going through the kitchen to the back door. He opened it slowly, his gun aimed at the door. He recognized the person outside. “You”, he sighed, relieved and he lowered his gun. Present (The Camp) "We can't tell the others what happened, they mightn't handle it well", Dave said. "Dave?" Frank asked. "What?" Dave said. Frank pointed behind the fence. At first, he saw a couple of walkers... Then more than a couple. Eventually, it became dozens. "Run", Dave shouted. He felt guilty, having to leave Jim's body behind, but he pushed forward to the camp. They made it back, the group looked worried as they ran. "We have to go", Dave said. "Where's Jim?" Jess asked. "Is he dead?" Jason asked. "Was it the dead people?" Rachel said. "We don't have time, the walkers are headed this way", he exclaimed. "Walkers?" Anya asked. "We have to go now", Dave said, grabbing his bag of medical supplies. The others grabbed their stuff, but Jason was the only one to notice Frank with the bloody knife. They left the camp, as dozens of walkers chased after them. Present (The Room) Sean was in shock but had snap out of it. He ran over to Charlie's body. He couldn't help himself, he regretted it. He looked at Charlie's watch, it was broken, smashed from the fall. He turned Charlie over so that he was facing upward. He couldn't see him breathing. Charlie lay still. Sean start pushing down on Charlie's chest, attempting CPR. He knew it wouldn't work, but he was determined. He breathed into Charlie's mouth, before pushing on his chest again. 1...2...3...4...5. He did this for a minute, before getting frustrated. He started pounding on Charlie's chest, hitting it with full force. "Come on, Charlie!" He shouted, "Come on!" Every time he hit, the more he felt guilty. He killed an innocent man, as far as he knew, he was innocent. He gave up, Charlie wasn't responding. He was crying, he didn't know what to do. "It's okay", a voice from behind Sean said. He looked up, seeing Joe, standing at the door. Sean stood up, walking towards the door. Joe stepped aside, leaving him pass. He closed the door behind him. "Thank you", Joe said. "We had a deal", Sean said. "Yes we did, and you know that was just the first part", Joe said. Flashback (The Day of The Outbreak) "You", Sean said. "We're you expecting visitors?" Joe asked, walking inside his house. Sean closed the door, "Can't be too careful nowadays". "Okay, so here's what's happening. Ill give you Ethan, if you ill someone for me", Joe said. "Why would I do that?" Sean asked. "He's not a good man. Whatever he says, is a lie. Two days from now, you spend a good ten or fifteen hours in a room with him, pretend you're in the same situation he's in. There will be a gun in a vent", Joe said. "If I do this, you give me Ethan?" Sean asked. "I promise", Joe said. Present (The Room) "You know where to go?" Joe asked. "Yeah", Sean said. "Good", Joe smiled, as Sean walked away. Charlie moved, his eyes opened. He turned over, trying to get up. "You shot me, you dick!" He shouted. He looked up, realizing that he wasn't there, but another body was. Charlie dragged himself forward, unable to stand. He picked up the bird, putting it in his back pocket. He noticed the phone by the body, he dragged himself to it. He picked up, and found the sound file on it. He pressed play. "If you are alive, Charlie, then you realized that the entire time, Sean was lying to you. He wasn't just keeping the gun from you. He was in on it. He knew what was happening, he was wasting your time, waiting for the perfect time to kill. You're heart is probably racing right now", the man said, "You're probably wondering why the pacemaker hasn't gone off... Well, there never was one. We made an incision, but there was never a pacemakers in you". Charlie looked down at his chest, he took off the bandage, noticing a big cut. "By the way... Your family's alive". The tape ended. Charlie sat on the ground, helpless. The door opened. Two guys with masks on came in. They grabbed Ethan's body and dragged it out. Charlie noticed a weird tattoo on their arms, three stars in the shape of a triangle. He was in shock, stuck in place. He couldn't move. Suddenly his nose started bleeding. He watched as the men left the door open, and another man came around. It was Joe, who looked disappointed. Charlie quickly went for the gun, Sean's gun. He aimed at Joe. Click. Joe smiled, grabbing onto the handle of the door. "You failed", he said, closing the door. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Ethan Trivia *Every character appears in this episode. *This episode reveals that Charlie survived the gunshot. **This episode also reveals that Sean was working with the man that put them in their, so he knew what was going on the whole time. **It also revealed that there were never any pacemakers, and that Charlie's family is alive. *The men at the end had the same tattoo as Jim. *Dave has begun to use the word "walkers". Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues